Love will find a way
by X9D9123
Summary: Not really good at summaries... I hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Love will find a way

Hello I am new to fan fiction and this is my first story… hope you enjoy

Hiro's p.o.v

I wake up and open my eyes. I grab my phone and check the time. It was currently 10:45 A.M. I look over to my right, and see baymax sleeping so I decide to leave him alone. I stretch my body and stand up. Then I walk downstairs to be greeted by Aunt Cass.

"Good morning hiro….. How was your sleep?" I heard her ask.

"It was fine…. I guess".

"Let me guess you had another dream about her?"

"I can't stop thinking about her aunt Cass… I love her".

The girl we were talking about was of course the beautiful adrenaline junkie GoGo Tomago. She was the love of my life. I hear the door of the café open. I look over and see my team standing at the door.

"Come on hiro. We can't stay here forever" I hear Wasabi say.

"Wasabi you know its Saturday right?" I respond

He rubs the back of his neck. "Oh yeah" he says back.

He walks in and sits at a table with 5 seats. Fred walks in, followed by honey, who is followed by GoGo. I find myself staring at her beautiful body. Aunt Cass nudges my arm.

"Go sit with them" she says.

I nod and walk over to the table.

"Hey guys" I say.

Fred looks at me. "Hey hiro. Did you update our suits yet?" he asks me.

"No not yet. But if you guys want we could go down to the garage and start on them" I say.

"Super" I hear honey say.

"Well come on lets go" I say.

We all walk downstairs to the garage. "I've always admired how large your garage is Hiro" I hear wasabi say "Thanks" I laugh a little.

We finally get down to the garage, and I look down and see my shoelace is untied. I stop, bend down, and start to tie them. When I finish and stand up, I see GoGo and honey bending over and looking at my computer. I find myself staring at both of their asses. I stare at them for what seems to be 3 minutes, and then I mentally slap myself. I run upstairs to my room and I close the door loudly. Baymax wakes up from the loud bang and he looks at me.

"Is there something wrong hiro" he slightly turns his head to the side.

"No nothing is wrong" I say as I lay on my bed.

"I will scan you to see the problem… scan complete. You seem to be going through 'confusion'. I don't have any treatment for confusion." He stares at me.

"Look I don't know what's wrong with me… I love GoGo but I think I'm starting to develop a crush on honey as well" I look at the ground as I talk.

Baymax continues to look at me. I know he doesn't know what love is. I would like to explain it to him, but that would probably take too long. I continue to stare at the ground thinking about the two beautiful girls. Which one should I choose? To be honest I want both of them. But I know that will never happen. I hear two sets of footsteps coming up to my room. I hear a female, who is talking to a male and they're both walking towards the door. GoGo enters the room.

"Hiro…. Are you ok?" I hear her say

"Yeah I'm fine….."

I then see wasabi enter my room.

"I'll talk to him GoGo. You go downstairs and make sure honey and Fred don't wreck the place" I hear him say

"Ok" she says. She then walks back downstairs

"So what seems to be bothering you hiro?" he says

"Ok… I like two different girls… I don't know which one to choose though. I want both of them but I don't know if either of them will accept me"

"Just go with your heart"

"My heart wants both of them"

"Who are the girls you like anyway?"

I stop for a minute. I don't know if I should tell him or not

"Honey and GoGo"

I say the names so quietly he couldn't have heard me

"Say again?"

"Honey and GoGo"

This time I say the names a little louder

"I can't hear you buddy"

"HONEY AND GOGO"

I yelled out the names so he could hear me better. He stares at me, then laughs a little

"What's so funny?"

"I already knew you liked GoGo. But I never knew you liked Honey"

"What should I do?"

"Hmmm…. I'm not a love expert, but I do know a way you could spend time with both of them" He says as he looks at me with a devious smile

"How?" I look at him wanting the answer

"We can have a sleepover. Or we can go camping on the island"

"Holy shit wasabi. That's actually a good Idea….. I wonder why I never thought of that"

He laughs then goes towards the door.

"You coming?" he asks me

"Yeah"

We both walk downstairs to the garage.

"Who wants to go camping?" I say

"Camping doesn't sound too bad" I hear honey say

"I don't like sleeping outside. The last time I slept outside a raccoon pissed on my face" I hear Fred say

We all share a nice laugh

"Ok how about a sleepover?" I say

"That's a way better idea. But at who's house?" Fred says

"It can't be at my house" Wasabi says

"Not mine either" Fred adds

"Why not yours Fred?" I say as I look at him

"My parents came home, and they don't like people" he says

"Ok so it's a choice between my house and GoGo's house" I respond

"I choose GoGo's place" wasabi says. He then looks over at me with another one of his devious smiles

"Ok my place it is. What time are you guys coming over?" I hear GoGo say

"How about 7:30?" Fred says

I check my phone and it says 1:00 P.M

"Ok we'll all meet up at GoGo's house in six hours and thirty minutes" I say to the group

They all say ok and leave to get ready for the sleepover

A/N: that's chapter one of my story "love will find a way" please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: this chapter should be a little longer than chapter 1….. Enjoy (Btw I forgot to add the ages of the characters. Hiro: 16, GoGo: 18, Honey: 20, Fred: 19, Wasabi: 20"

GoGo's p.o.v

"Honey Lemon it's already 7:15. Will you get out of the shower already? The boys will be here soon." I yell out from me and honey's shared room.

"I'm getting out right now" she yells back

I hear the water turn off in the bathroom. Before honey walks out she asks "Are you dressed?" I can't help but laugh.

"Let me put on some shorts so you won't be angry" I say to her

I open up my draw and look through all of my shorts. I see black and purple booty shorts and decide to put them on.

"Ok I'm dressed"

Honey walks out of the bathroom and sits on the bed. Then she looks at the outfit I selected for tonight

"Dressed to impress I see"

"What do you mean?"

"I know about your little crush on hiro" honey smirks as she says those words

My eyes grow wide. I didn't expect her to know my secret. No one knows any of my secrets

"H...how did you know that?!" I stutter while I speak.

"That's for me to know" she laughs a little

This is going to be an embarrassing night

Hiro's p.o.v

"Well baymax are you coming or not?" I look at my best friend

"I will stay here with your Aunt" he responds

"Ok" I say

I then run downstairs and I see Aunt Cass washing dishes but she doesn't see me. I quietly exit the café and start walking to GoGo's place. I hope wasabi doesn't embarrass me in front of honey or GoGo. I stop at a white house.

"Well this seems to be the place"

I walk up the stairs onto the porch then I ring the doorbell. I wait on the porch for 5 seconds until I hear the door open and I see GoGo in black and purple shorts, with a black shirt on. I swear I feel myself drooling at her body

"Hey hiro come in" she says

"Ok." I walk inside with her

"Are wasabi and Fred here?" I ask

"Wasabi apparently got sick and Fred fell down some stairs and broke his ankle" she says to me

"Ouch" I say

We both walk up some stairs. When we get to the top of the stairs I only see one door

"Um where am I sleeping?" I ask

"With me and honey"

I stop and blush. We walk towards the door and we enter the room. I see honey sitting at a computer. GoGo runs and jumps onto her bed. I laugh and walk towards the bed. Honey looks up at me and smiles

"Hi hiro" she says as she gets up to hug me

I look at her coming closer to me and I feel my body get warm. She finally gets to me and hugs me. I hug back. Then GoGo says "Let's watch a scary movie"

"Ok" both me and honey respond at the same time.

We blush and sit on the bed as GoGo puts in the movie. She starts the movie and sits on the bed. I'm in the middle of both of them.

1 HOUR 30 MINUTES LATER

The movie is over and we all were tired. I look to my left and see Honey with her head on my shoulder. I look to my right and I see GoGo holding my arm sleeping. Well I thought they were sleeping. Out of nowhere both honey and GoGo jump up and scare the living hell out of me.

"Holy shit!"

They start laughing while I'm still breathing hard. I stand up and push them back onto the bed.

"I'm kind of tired now" I hear GoGo say

"Yeah lets go to sleep" I say

We all lay down, GoGo on my right and Honey on my left. They eventually go to sleep but I stay up staring at the ceiling. I then slowly fall asleep

NEXT MORNING

GoGo's p.o.v

I wake up lying on Hiro's chest. I sit up in the bed making the covers roll off of hiro and honey. I look at hiro's sleeping body. I look down and see that he has an erection. I find myself staring at it. I then shake honey waking her up.

"What?" she rubs her eyes.

"Look" I point at hiro

She gasps and starts to stare at it. I also start to stare at it again

"How big do you think it is?" I hear honey ask.

"You naughty girl" I say as I look at honey

"I would say between 6 and 7 inches" I say

"Um what are you two doing?"

We both look up and see hiro looking at us. This is going to be weird

"Well um we woke up and found you like this so we were just looking at it" I say to him

"Yeah" honey says as she blushes.

"Do you girls want to see it" he says jokingly

Before I am able to respond honey says "Yes"

We both look at her wide eyed. She stares at us blushing.

"This day just got a whole lot weirder" I say

A/N: Cliffhanger! Will hiro show the girls or will he be to shy? Find out in chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed this chapter


End file.
